


I Would Tell You

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, POV First Person, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: I would’ve told you that too many times I’ve dreamt of getting rid of your grip on me, and that when it has actually happened I’ve felt lost in a world I knew nothing about, for I didn’t have anymore your eyes to filter it for me.





	I Would Tell You

I would’ve had things to say to you.

I would’ve told you that I’ve hated you and loved you, that you’ve been the worst and the best sister.

I would’ve told you that too many times I’ve dreamt of getting rid of your grip on me, and that when it has actually happened I’ve felt lost in a world I knew nothing about, for I didn’t have anymore your eyes to filter it for me.

I would’ve reminded you of when you were just a child, when you had fun playing with me or even with Andromeda, when you let yourself getting caught up in our chit-chat, always too childish.

I would’ve described to you the horror I’ve felt when I saw your eyes changing all of a sudden when you met the Dark Lord.

Then I would’ve probably told you something about me and my useless existence, talking nonstop, without giving you the time to describe me yours. I wouldn’t have stood that, and you knew it well. After all, in a strange way you’ve always tried to protect me from what you were doing, because as proud as you might’ve been, you would’ve never wanted for me to be a part of it.

I would’ve told you how I refused to see you tagged as mad, even aware that it could’ve been the cold, hard truth.

I would’ve told you I’ve dreamt often about our family as it once was, when there were no war, death and blood to separate us, to make us slaves to higher ideals that, nonetheless, didn’t belong to us.

Maybe I would’ve asked you if you were even a little proud of me, fearing the answer, knowing that for you I’ll stay forever the little Cissy who settled for what fate had brought on her path.

And in the end I would’ve told you I missed you, Bella, and that I’ll miss you for the whole eternity.

Then I would’ve stopped talking, and I would’ve started crying your death.

I wouldn’t have cried the passing of the Death Eater.

I would’ve cried farewell to a sister.


End file.
